Reverse Osmosis water purification systems are well known in the art. They produce purified water, and in more stringent systems, can even be used in applications where hygiene is a primary concern, such as the medical and food preparation industries. Partly due to the high pressures required in these reverse osmosis water purification systems, a somewhat extensive network of pipes and connections is needed. This makes the apparatus large and bulky. Some reverse osmosis systems take up entire rooms.
Another disadvantage of having a large amount of piping is the high bio burden in the piping system, whereby organisms such as microbes accumulate along the insides of the pipes.
The current method of joining the various pipes is by way of glueing the pipes at the joints. This makes the installation more difficult and requiring more skilled people to install.
What is needed in the art is a reverse osmosis piping arrangement that is able to handle the high pressures associated with reverse osmosis water purification without leaking, and that is at the same time compact and easy to maintain. What is also needed is a piping arrangement that is easy to install.